Among company of a different kind
by Little-leopard3
Summary: In heritance and Hobbit cross over. Gandalf and Elrond have encorage Thorin to adopt a dragonrider Into the company, much to his dislike. Now Thorin and his group must learn that not all dragons are the same. (Eragon and Saphira are in it only a little bit)
1. Chapter 1

_Note from Author (sorry it's long)_

_So this is my first chapter of my cross over. I've not publish stories before and I know I'm not fantastic at writing. In fact I am dyslexic. I hope you guys enjoy it any way. Its written more for well me then outside views as that's the only way I can write a story. I tried not to make my OC a Marry sue but I'm sure I've failed that. I'm writing a prequel as well for Aella. –shrugs- I'd appreciate constructive comment not destructive comments. (not that I would read or take note of Destructive comment any way. You'd be wasting your time) I have spell checked and everything but if you do spot grammar or spelling that isn't correct ( as word is not god!) please PM do not write it on a comment as its very embarrassing having dyslexia! Also yes I have read the Hobbit book, however this is based off of the movie because the book is written for children and has some odd bits in it which i did not wish to include in my fan fic. _

* * *

_ "Eragon I hope you know where you're going!"_ Aella snapped with her mind and voice at Eragon. She clung onto Zilla's saddle with a hard grip as the wind battered them. The short 5ft3, Aruban haired girl with violet eyes whimpered with a small amount of fear. This flight very much reminded her of her first. Cloud had gathered encasing them in a blanket of white. It had been fifty years since the down fall of Galbatorix and his insane dragon. Fifty years since Eragon found an Island more than one thousand miles from Alagasia and more than fifty years since Saphira hatched to Eragon and Zilla hatched to Aella. Many new dragons had hatched to Riders and many more had hatched alone and wild. Eragon and Aella with their dragons had taken flight to do a routine check of their borders and Alagasia's borders when a cross wind had hit them, overpowering the dragons and carrying them far off.

_"I'm just following my ring. But Saphira says we are way off course!" _

_He's right... we are a few weeks off course! _The black and belly gold smaller dragon struggled to keep up with the larger blue one.

A few weeks! This was meant to be a small scouting mission, just a routine check of their parameter. How could they have got so lost! Aella swallowed.

_"This is no good. We'll have to go below the cloud"_ Eragon cried out. Saphira grunted in an agreement and angled down. Zilla flew after her.

Once they had hit the bottom of the cloud they could see they had entered a mountain range. The head wind and clouds had gotten trapped within the valley.

"_We'll have to follow this mountain range for a while until we reach the end." Eragon cried back towards Aella._

_Zilla... are you alright?_

_Yes... Just very tired. _

Hours past and the sun had already passed over the mountain range. The pair of riders had spotted a light within the distance and they now headed towards that. The light slowly grew. With their eyesight being far better now that they were riders. The pair could now make out that the lights came from buildings. The bitter biting wind from the grey mountains was warming as they slowly drifted down out of the height of the mountains. The buildings slowly became a rather elegant looking city. It was beautiful waterfalls and rivers flowing around the buildings. Almost as beautiful than

"_Eragon Elves you should try and contact them. Tell them we are friends!"_

Eragon agreed and pushed his mind out until he felt the strange musical mind of an elf. Using the accent language he explained who they were and that the meant them no harm only that they needed rest and shelter, before the Elf could retract his mind. The elf who turned out to be a guard could fully understand Eragon but knew enough to know that he was using a language that had not been used by them for almost a millennia and strangely that Eragon was telling the truth. It was the magic of the accent language that had caused that.

The guard agreed to get his captain of command and that they could land just outside the city. He explained that Dragons might not be welcome there and that his kind had never heard of Dragon riders. Aellla, Zilla, Eragon and Saphira landed on a ledge beside the city. Aella somehow managed to fall off Zilla after un-strapping herself from her saddle. The elves were waiting for them. Aella righted herself and let Eragon speak for the both of them. She could feel her Dragons unease.

_These elves are different from the ones in Alagasia _Zilla said to Aella with great concern.

"I am Elrond welcome to Rivendell. My captain of Command states that you spoke to one of his guards within his mind and that you spoke with a language that has long since been dead to us. I had reasons for concern that my guards had fallen mad until we saw you descending from the clouds. You have caused us many worries." The elf who seemed in charge said to them. His face was fierce, calm yet pale

He wore robes only a noble could afford. Patterns elegant and very much elvish decorated the hem.

_Even if they are different they are very much un mistakenly elf kind _Aella replied to Zilla.

The Dragon snorted amused by this.

"We apologise master Elrond. My name is Eragon and this is my second in command Aella. We were flying around our borders when a cross wind blew us far off track. We do not mean to cause harm. Our dragons Saphira and Zilla are of high intellect and no not to harm you or your people. We only wish to stay, rest and be on our way," Eragon twisted his right hand over his chest in the manor that Arya had shown him and Aella in the days of fighting the fuls king.

Elrond seemed confused by this mannerism but his face didn't show much expression.

"Yes... You may stay as long as you wish. Now come. You have many stories to tell us about... Dragon riders and were you are from, but first you must rest. Your dragons can stay where they are."

He turned and gestured for them to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

_I am dyslexic, I'd appreciate constructive comment not destructive comments. (not that I would read or take note of Destructive comment any way. You'd be wasting your time) I have spell checked and everything but if you do spot grammar or spelling that isn't correct ( as word is not god!) please PM do not write it on a comment as its very embarrassing having dyslexia!_

* * *

Two days past as Eragon spoke with Elrond about where they were from, what had befallen them as well as a history of their own lands. Eragon had scythed the Elves that guarded the newer riders as well as teaching them in Eragon and Aella's absences. Aella had taken to exploring Rivendall and its halls. She marvelled at the elegance, the halls were indeed old. Maybe even older than

Aella woke from a comfortable bed groaning one morning. An argument was what woke her from her sleep. She pulled on her clothing, an elvish dress left for her from the elves of Rivendell.

_Well it's about time! _Zilla said amused.

_Why what time is it? What's going on?_ Aella asked washing her face.

_Eragon is talking to a wizard and a Dwarf. An argument erupted, something about us helping them with a dragon. These Dwarves do NOT like us. Saphira and I are going hunting. _Zilla yawned stretching her wings. She joined Saphira in the air.

_Wait what? Us helping who!?_

_I don't know Eragon kicked me out his head after that. Go see for yourself._

Aella ran out her door. She found the small group gathered near her room. She watched as her Dragon left with the blue sparkle.

"Eragon what is going on?" Aella tucked her curly Aruban hair behind her ear "Zilla said something about going to help Dwarves with a dragon."

Eragon sighed. The Dwarf, who was stood by a tall man clad in grey, scowled.

"Your Dragon needs to keep herself from listening in, in conversations." He rubbed his head. "This is Gandalf the Grey and Thorin Okenshield. Gandalf feels it would be a good idea to have a Dragon rider help with Thorin's quest to remove a dragon from his home."

"Well you and Saphira would be perfect for that," Aella crossed her arms.

"No not us. Zilla and you."

"What no. Zilla is too small. She hardly grew last year and I, my spells I still Eragon NO!" Aella turned and stormed off.

"We don't need a dragon on is quest. It will turn on us!" Thorin snapped at Gandalf.

"This dragon is bonded to its rider. It's not like the dragons from our lands Thorin. If you have a rider on your company they would be able to help you. They know about these creatures and the dragon its self could take on Smaug should that come to it!"

The dwarf grumbled and complained but, he knew Gandalf was right. Thorin however still would not trust this rider or its dragon. It wasn't natural.

Aella walked away from them she was too angry. Eragon placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Aella... I believe in you. I know you can do this. You stood up to many foe and lived. Gandalf agreed to continue your training while you quest," He said softly.

"You're not going to give me a choice are you," She asked.

Eragon shook his head "no. There are still a few more things they have to do before they leave so you will have time to prepare."

Aella smiled sheepishly and turned to the arguing two. She took a breath. This was a bad idea but she knew if Zilla knew, the dragon would just kidnap her and take her any way. The Jet and golden scaled creature would never pass an opportunity to show off her strength and flying skills.

"I will go."

The tall grey one smiled and handed her a form. Aella barely skimmed it and signed it a little confused.

"Right this way you have to meet the rest of us," Gandalf told her turning with an angry Dwarf on his tail.

Aella turned to Eragon who nodded for her to go on. She followed behind clutching the hem of her dress.

The rest of the dwarves were waiting for them. She was introduced to Bilbo Baggins, the little hobbit, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Gloin, Nori, Oin and Ori.

"Yes. I don't think I will remember all of that and I've never heard of a hobbit before," She said with a small smile.

"So I hear you a joining us? What is it you do?" Bofur asked sipping his drink.

"I'm... I'm a dragon rider," she muttered.

_I'm back! _

Zilla roared with Saphira signifying their return. Zilla swooped over Aella. The dwarves and Bilbo cried out and jumped to their feet as the dragon landed behind Aella. Zilla touched Aellas head and hummed.

"Your timing is Impeccable," Aella said sitting down as Zilla lay down crossing her front claws.

_Well. I like to make an entrance. Don't bother with names I know who they are. Hmm is that mead?_

"This is Zilla. The dragon I am bonded with. Fear not, she won't hurt you but she's very flamboyant. Isn't that right... GET YOUR TOUNG OUT OF MY DRINK!"

Zilla sucked her barbed tongue back into her mouth from Aellas cup and hummed.

_But its mead..._

_You'll get a stomach ach... _

The Dwarves slowly sat down. Kili was the first to speak.

"Where did you find her?" He asked.

_She found my egg in a shop. She basically brought me _Zilla grumbled and lifted her head from her paws.

"She... talks!"

_All dragons talk Master Kili _

She bowed her head over to him and sniffed before sticking her barbed tongue in his drink. Aella yanked on one of her horns. She snarled and pulled away sniffing at them all before standing and pulling out her wings.

_I'm going for a flight are you coming Aella? I feel if I sit here any long I will grow fat_

"No Zilla. I have to get to know this lot. Come back soon," Aella said putting her hand on the dragons scaled cheek.

Zilla unfolded her wings and took flight.

_Nice meeting you Dwarves I'll be back later. _

They sat wind battered and cups tipped over mead all over the place.

"And that's Zilla..."


	3. Chapter 3

_I am dyslexic, I'd appreciate constructive comment not destructive comments. (not that I would read or take note of Destructive comment any way. You'd be wasting your time) I have spell checked and everything but if you do spot grammar or spelling that isn't correct ( as word is not god!) please PM do not write it on a comment as its very embarrassing having dyslexia!_

* * *

Aella followed the dwarves around talking with them getting to know each and every one of them. Bilbo joined them some time later that evening. She sat with them around a fire place inside a great hall within Rivendall. The elves brought them drinks of mead, ale and wine. She sat sipping some mead.

"Where is your dragon? She should join us if we are getting to know you right?" Kili asked raising his drink.

Thorin grumbled under his breath turned away from the throng. The older Dwarf, Balin, said something to him that seemed to relax him.

_Can you fit in here Zilla?_

_ Yes I'm on my way. Get a barrel of mead_

Aella turned to a Elf and said something. He nodded a bow and opened the double doors before vanishing off and returning with a Barrel of mead.

"Shes on her way," Aella said to Kili grinning.

Oh she couldn't wait to see the look on the Dwarves faces. She smiled at Bilbo who looked a little out of place sitting in the corner on his own.

_Tap tap tap_

Zilla walked though the double doors carefully keeping her long tail as straight as possible. She sat beside Aella curled her tail up and rolled the barrel towards herself. Everyone looked at her as she picked up the barrel, like Saphira used to, and gulped down the mead. She burped fire into the air and licked her lips and claws.

_Very nice_

Thorin had pulled his knife out and the others had shifted away.

"Don't worry she won't hurt you, will you," Aella petted her side.

_Maybe not... It would be easier if they let me into their minds. I'd hate for you to repeat everything I say all the time. _

_ But you hate doing that._

_ Yes... well I do but it'll be easier for you._

"She wants to know if she can speak directly to you guys. In your minds," Aella asked.

"No... I will not have that monster in my head!" Thorin snapped.

Zilla pulled her lips back in a hiss. She was offended by that comment. She got to her paws.

_HOW DARE HE!_

"Zilla... it's alright. He's had bad experience with dragons. Please don't get angry. Hay come on you have to prove that some of you a good right," Aella rubbed her scales trying to comfort her.

Zilla grumbled and lay down crossing her forearms over. Kili stood.

"I for one don't mind. She did no damage to me."

"If my brother feels like it's alright. I don't mind," Fili said with a small smile.

"Errm... I err guess it would be easier and I'd like to learn more about these tame dragons," Balin said.

_There's nothing tame about me old dwarf, _Zilla said looking directly at him

"No. I don't think I'd mind either," Bilbo said from the corner slowly sitting back down.

A few others agreed as well and some didn't want to as they felt it would be a breach of privacy, which both Zilla and Aella understood. Aella ordered another barrel for Zilla, who twitched her tail pleased. They joked and laughed mostly though the night. Aella told them stories of her lands and they in return told adventures that they had been on. Bilbo however stayed quite quiet. Zilla nudged him with her muzzle when she thought he had fallen asleep.

_Littlest one... Wake up _

She whispered to him within his mind. He almost had a heart attack waking up to two large golden eyes and smoke drifting slowly from her nostrils. She made a weird noise within her throat that sounded a little like laughing. She picked up the mead barrel and gulped it down. Her vision began to blur.

_Oh my..._

_Oaach is that you or me... _

Aella felt her head spinning. She looked at her drink. Still the same drink as she had at the beginning. She had been talking too much to drink. Zilla licked her lips and her head swayed. She hummed. Aella looked at her realising what was going on and she laughed, a musical elf like laugh.

"Zilla... You're drunk!" She cried.

The Dwarves and Bilbo looked at her chuckling. Zilla felt very embarrassed. Her claws scratched at the marble floor and she keened. Trying to get up she scrabbled around onto her all fours swaying.

_Ach the room is swaying!_

The visions waved over Aella and she too swayed a little. She watched as Zilla began to fall onto her side.

"AHH CLEAR THE ROOM!" She screamed getting to her feet pushing a Dwarf out of the way of the falling dragon. Zilla landed on her side curling her tail up and yawning falling asleep.

_I... think I will stay here for the night _

She sighed a ploom of smoke trailed out of her nose. The dwarf Aella had saved sat up rubbing his head.

"Zilla you STUPIED LUMP YOUR FAT NECK IS ON MY FOOT!" Aella tugged her foot free and she shoved her dragon a little, who in turn completely ignored her.

The Dwarf by her side laughed.

"Kili is it? Trouble seems to follow you," Aella joked checking her toes for brakeage

"Or it follows you..."


	4. Chapter 4

_I am dyslexic, I'd appreciate constructive comment not destructive comments. (not that I would read or take note of Destructive comment any way. You'd be wasting your time) I have spell checked and everything but if you do spot grammar or spelling that isn't correct ( as word is not god!) please PM do not write it on a comment as its very embarrassing having dyslexia!_

_Only a short one sorry :3_

* * *

"Eragon must you go?" Aella asked worried. She chewed the inside of her cheek concerned. Yes she may have bonded with the dwarves and Bilbo, mostly the brothers and Bilbo but the fact Thorin had shouted at her about Zillas behaviour concerned her still.

"Yes Aella I have to go. Listen have this," He handed her a ring "I placed a spell on it to lead you home. Were ever Saphira and I are you will find us. Ware it when you feel like you have finished your task. Remember who and what you are. No one can stand in your way." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Saphira did the same. Zilla grumbled, her head throbbed and she would miss her friend-dragon. Aella could feel the two talking in the back of her mind. Eragon soon mounted Saphira and bid his far well.

"I will see you soon. May the winds carry you far!" She waved him good bye and felt a lump grow in her throat. For 50 years she had never been apart from Saphira and Eragon. She loved them like family. Zilla nuzzled her head as dread set in her heart like a stone.

_Fear not my rider. We are together and non can stop us_

Aella placed a hand on her shoulder and walked with her to find food.


	5. Chapter 5

_I am dyslexic, I'd appreciate constructive comment not destructive comments. (not that I would read or take note of Destructive comment any way. You'd be wasting your time) I have spell checked and everything but if you do spot grammar or spelling that isn't correct ( as word is not god!) please PM do not write it on a comment as its very embarrassing having dyslexia!_

_I know my chapters are short but i'd rather tell you a story like i'm reading it to you than kill you with filler. I'm not a pro writer and I have read books apon books that do have chapters with a paragraph or a few lines._

* * *

Aella went to bed rather sombre that evening she had decided to sleep beside Zilla. She curled up tight under one of the dragons wings after packing her bags onto the saddle. Someone tugged on the edge of Aella's mind.

_We are leaving now Mistress Aella _She recognised it as Gandalf.

She grumbled getting up and climbing onto Zillas saddle. She strapped herself in and rested her head on her hands.

Zilla chuckled and took flight finding the Dwaves and circled over head as they climbed. It was not like Zilla to talk to others within their mind but with Aella asleep. Besides if they intended to hurt her, they would have done it now. Not that they could. She would just kill them all. This Smaug would be no match for her.

_Master Baggins do you like riddles?_

"Err... What yes...?"

Ori gave him a confused look.

"I... I was talking to the dragon?"

_Just think and I will here you. You go first _She laughed.

_Ok __I have skin, more eyes than one. I can be very nice when I am done. What am I? _He asked.

Zilla grumbled, her tail twitched, she like all dragons very much enjoyed riddles and question games. She often played them with Saphira. She searched her brain for a while.

_A potato? _She wiggled her body pleased with her guess.

_Yes. Right your turn. _

She hummed looking for the perfect riddle. Ahh yes one that Saphira had given her.

_Tall I am young_

_Short I am old_

_While with life I do glow_

_Urur's breath is my foe_

Ahh yes she was smart and cleaver. Aella shifted on her back. A small wiff of her dreams entered her own mind. She was dreaming of her old life, Her parents and her sisters. Bilbo was quiet for a while whilst he thought. Who was Urur?

_Errm... Tall I am young. What is tall and young can't be trees or a mountain. While with life I do glow. What glows candles is it a Candle?!_

_Yes young master Baggins! _

They continued to pass riddles between each other until the mountain levelled out to flat ground on which Zilla could land. The sun was coming up and the Dwarves stopped for something to eat.

_Aella wake up. _

Aella groaned rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms. She unbuckled herself from Zillas saddle and climbed down her leg. She sighed and moved some earth creating a small hole and filling it with water. She washed her face and turned releasing the water spell and walked to the Dwarves, who were creating a fire. She sat down beside it, staying quiet, as one of the Dwarves cooked. The other Dwarves sat away from her. Bilbo took a bowl of grub and sat on a rock beside Zilla. They continued their riddles, clearly enjoying it. Fili and Kili argued amongst one another.

"If Bilbo trusts the dragon then we should trust the rider. I'm going to sit with her!" Kili snapped.

"Kili no she might put you under a spell. You remember what Gandalf said about her abilities!" Fili hissed as his younger brother stood and walked over to Aella. It didn't matter that they had spent an evening chatting. As soon as Gandalf told the Dwarves she could perform magic and like Zilla, enter their minds they began to fear her.

"May I sit with you?"

"Um yes... I think?" She looked around for Thorin who would disapprove of anything and reminded her the only reason she and the Dragon was still alive with them was because of Gandalf.

"Where is Gandalf?" She asked biting at the edge of her nails.

"He said he'd catch up with us," Kili said taking a bowl from his brother. Fili rather reluctantly handed Aella one before hurrying away.

"You guys are scared of me again," she muttered poking at her food.

"Gandalf told us many things about Dragon riders... Can I ask how you got the scar over your left eye?" Kili asked digging into his food.

"I was married once... some time ago. He was a bad man," She said spooning a small bit into her own mouth.

"Oh... where is he now?"

_I ate him _Zilla said to him lying her head on her paws, eyes cloudy with the third eyelid resting over the top. Smoke wafted from her nostrils.


	6. Chapter 6

_I am dyslexic, I'd appreciate constructive comment not destructive comments. (not that I would read or take note of Destructive comment any way. You'd be wasting your time) I have spell checked and everything but if you do spot grammar or spelling that isn't correct ( as word is not god!) please PM do not write it on a comment as its very embarrassing having dyslexia!_

* * *

Aella had to travel on foot in the down pour of rain. Thunder cracked over head. Zilla flying alone struggled in the wind.

_ Zilla fly over head! Get above the cloud!_

_ No I'm not leaving you!_

_ You'll have to at this rate you will DIE!_

Zilla snarled in response knowing her rider was correct.

_I will reach out with my mind when you can join us again fly safe_

Aella's heart sank as her black dragon vanished into the clouds. Their connection weaker now, she felt as if half of herself was slipping away. She continued to struggle on in the down pour. The path they followed a thin ledge on the side of a mountain. If she slipped and Zilla didn't reach her in time she would die. The thought made her feel sick. Her heart pounded. At one point Bilbo almost slipped. Aella reached out and grabbed him pulling him back on the ledge.

"A-are you alright?" She asked, she felt her bones shake. Falling was her biggest fear.

"Are you scared? You're a dragon rider you fly higher than this!" Bilbo half chuckled.

"Yes but A I'm strapped into a saddle and B if I fall Zilla will catch me. This is instant death, even if I did shout spells out at the top of my lungs. I would sooner run out of energy than go splat but I would still die!" Aella whimpered.

She continued to walk clinging onto the rock face. A heavy crack rung through the air, looking up the group saw a rock falling.

"This isn't a thunderstorm this is a thunder battle!" some one shouted.

Her life flashed before her eyes, fighting her husband, Zilla hatching, Thorn, Murtarg, Galbatorix the lot. She swore in Dwarvish at the top of her lungs and shouted a spell bouncing the rock away from them. Panting, eyes wide face white she looked at Bilbo.

"Your... your ann elf!?" He gasped.

Aella gave a confused look but another cry ran through the air along with the words 'Thunder giants'. The rock beside her and Bilbo began to brake away. Her heart hammered faster.

"Zilla... Stay away!" She muttered within her mind and through her mouth out of habbit.

The dwarves on the otherside tried reaching out for them, Fili cried out for his brother. The thunder giants were throwing rocks at eachother. She clung onto the rock side as well as holding onto the frightened hobbit. The air around her hummed with energy, energy she had learnt she couldn't harvest. She felt as if she could just die. The next few moment came as a blur but she found herself ontop of a pile of bodies.

"Please... Tell me that we are nearly there?" She asked clambering to her feet.

The group stared at her, some in distain, others in wonder.

"What..." she asked dryly. Her eyes narrowed.

"You didn't tell us you was an elf!" Thorin snapped.

"I'm not..." She said raising an eyebrow.

Felling the top of her ears she hissed and cursed in Dwarvish again.

"Being Shur'tugal... A dragon rider, it makes me a magical being. Hence why my ears are now pointed and my eyes more thin, my face a little more narrow. I am human and I want to look human. That is why I change my face," Aella hissed "I am too tired to change it back now. My energy is running thin which is why the spell on my face has ended."

She shivered and hugged her shoulders, suddenly feeling very cold. She checked the energy stored inside the pommel of her sword Kveykva. There was plenty but she wanted to save it. Thorin grumbled and muttered under his breath before turning away. The others followed, Kili gave her a reassuring smile and hurried up to be beside her brother.

"They don't like me very much do they," She said to Bilbo.

"They don't like me either if that helps. I just want to go home."

"So do I," She replied and hurried after them.

Sometime later they came across a cave.

"Check the back... These caves are rarely occupied." Thorin stated.

Aella let her mind wonder out, she felt no life, before she went inside and curled up in a corner.

"We can rest here for the night Bofur take first watch," Thorin threw his things to the ground and lay down.

It wasn't long until the rest of the group was asleep apart from Bofur. Aella stayed awake for a little while longer, not talking just listing to the rain.


	7. Chapter 7

_I am dyslexic, I'd appreciate constructive comment not destructive comments. (not that I would read or take note of Destructive comment any way. You'd be wasting your time) I have spell checked and everything but if you do spot grammar or spelling that isn't correct ( as word is not god!) please PM do not write it on a comment as its very embarrassing having dyslexia!_

Falling... she was falling then thump. The first she noticed was the smell. Aella looked around. Bufor and Ori landed by her side. Bilbo, were was Bilbo. The dwarves often forgot the poor little hobbit. Her body hurt, then a smell like no other. Suddenly she was on her feet being led away by creatures that looked like deformed mole rats. The plat form they walked across was made from wood, a rickety old not sturdy looking wood. She gulped below that was a massive pit. She swallowed.

In front of them a massive naked mole rat, their hands were bound. She cursed, she seemed to be doing a lot of that recently.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is; Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the mountain. Oh, but I'm forgetting; you don't have a mountain, and you're not a king, which makes you... nobody, really" The thing shouted. It spoke about a price on his head, which made Aella shudder. Someone was hunting them down. The Thing in charge thought for a while then ordered his people to search them. He laughed mocking the group. Aella whimpered as she fell over. She snapped a death curse causing her captive to die. She groaned as some energy ebbed away from her.

"Aella..." Kili whispered by her side.

She ignored him, she hated crowed. Being underground though she didn't mind too much, perhaps there was a Dwarf ancestor in her lineage. That calmed her a little. But how was her dragon was Zilla alright! The rat thing ordered his minions to surch them

_ What's a Goblin?_

"KILL KILL THEM ALL BRING ME THORIN OKENSHEILDS HEAD!"

The 'Goblins' began to clamber all over them. Aella cried out in fear, too many hands on her.

_I can't breathe!_

A flash of light, a voice, a sturdy hand pulling her up. Her eyes began to adjust. She pulled out her blade Kveykva, meaning lighting in Ancient language. The blade was black and gold with a hand and a half pommel. Eragon had made it for her when he made his own. Making two blades at once was pretty tough going for him, since he wasn't even in control of his own body. Aella, who wasn't the best sword fighter, slashed though several goblins in front of her, she was much faster than them being a rider. She turned quickly ready to strike her next foe.

"Its me stop!" Kili cried.

She panted eyes wide, sweat dripping.

"Back to back!" She cried

Back agenst Kili's she felt safer, her back was safe at least they parted only when Gandalf instructed they should follow. She sped past them keeping up pace with the wizard.

"Brisingr!" She cried lighting several Goblins on fire. Energy again ebbed away from her. She felt her speed drop as well as her endurance. Her arms and legs hurt.

"Save your strength!" Gandalf instructed.

She nodded resorting back to her sword. It didn't help that Aella had no idea where she was going or when a goblin would pop up. She halted at the edge of a bridge, she didn't want to walk onto it (some boards were missing on it) but she was forced on by the build up of Dwarves behind her.

_Where is Bilbo! _She thought again.

The company came to a halt as the large Goblin burst though the bridge. They staggered back as he slapped his staff on the bridge.

_HOW IS THIS THING STILL STANDING _

"What are you going to do wizard?"

Gandalf sliced the belly of the large ugly goblin.

"Oh well that will do it."

He cut his throat for extra measure. The goblin fell onto his face causing the bridge to crack. The company staggered back again. The bridge, much to Aellas despair, began to brake. It groaned and lurched forward. Aella screamed trying to think of something to do some how she cased a spell without speaking sending herself flying forwards into the side of the cliff with a thump before rolling down after the falling dwarves. She landed on Gandalf.

"Oh... I'm sorry!" She whimpered scrambling to her feet.

It amused her as the Dwarves grumbled from under the pile of broken boards, and she almost let out a laugh as the giant Goblin landed on them. The amusement quickly slipped away as a goblin army raced down towards them.

"G-Gandalf...!" She said, concern very much in her voice.

"Quick everyone to their feet!" He helped pulling them to their feet "This way!" he cried and ran through a skinny pass way.

Aella kept up pace. After some time running through the dark listening to the strange calls from the goblins, she could see a light, the exit! Her heart began to calm a little. She felt something twinge in her mind she ignored it and carried on thinking that it might have been Zilla coming into range. She staggered out into the light, relief washed over her.


	8. Chapter 8

_I am dyslexic, I'd appreciate constructive comment not destructive comments. (not that I would read or take note of Destructive comment any way. You'd be wasting your time) I have spell checked and everything but if you do spot grammar or spelling that isn't correct ( as word is not god!) please PM do not write it on a comment as its very embarrassing having dyslexia! Also sorry for later uplodes XD _

"We're free... Don't get me wrong. I don't mind the odd cave or underground home but when its filled with... People trying to kill you, I don't like it so much," She told them panting and running after them down the side of the hill. She had no idea how long they had been in that goblin cave but it had felt like forever.

Gandalf counted them in. Aella bent over panting. She stretched out her mind looking for Zilla. She could very faintly feel her coming towards them.

"Where's Bilbo. Where's our burglar!" Gandalf snapped.

"I saw him sneek off..."

"Our hobbit is long gone..."

Aella narrowed her eyes. She felt something else, something of much darker magic within the air. She shut her eyes completely and stretched her mind out, feeling the hobbits minds stir a little as they were touched. She felt Gandalfs well protected mind. Feeding out further she thought she had found it.

_What are you looking for? _ Gandalf asked within his own head

_Somthing..._

"No he did not..." Bilbo came from behind a tree and Aella forgot what she was looking, Joy in seeing her little friend in one piece took over.

The Dwarves seemed happy, "How did you get past the goblins?"

He seemed reluctant to answer the question, Aella cocked her head in an almost reptilian manor.

"Well... why does it matter? He's back!" Gandalf asked.

"It matters..."

Aella turned and walked a little way back up the mountain. She looked into the sky searching for her Dragon. Her mind outstretched again she caught some minds she didn't recognise. She swallowed feeling their dark murderous thoughts, an odd language clouding their minds. She turned sharply.

"... But I will help you take it back if I can," Bilbo said with a small confident smile.

"We need to go..." she barked

"What why what's going on."

"I feel... something in the air we need to go now!"

The group seemed a little confused she hadn't really spoken much to them since they had left Rivendall and now she was telling them of danger.

"Why should we trust you?" Thorin asked.

Aella was just about to reply when a howl rang through the air, every one look at each other before running.

_Zilla were are you! We need you!_ Aella cried out with her mind.

A whisper of a reply came back. She was too far away. The wolves were closing in. The Dwarves climbed trees when they could. Aella leapt up into the same tree as Gandalf. She looked down as a massive dog like thing snapped at them.

"What are they?!" She cried clinging onto the branch for her life.

"Wargs!" Bofur replied.

Wargs, Aella hadn't heard of them before but judging by the way they were acting they were not friendly. She squeeked as it jumped and tried to bite at her. She climbed higher. She looked at Gandalf who was... talking to a moth? She frowned. The skys were darker now and even with her sight, seeing Zilla would be hard. She turned her head towards the ground surveying what was going on. A larger white being riding one of the Warg thingy's stood higher than the others. He was missing an arm, in its place some kind of weapon.

_Well I guess if you fight a lot that's a good way to replace a limb._

She dared not lower the defences on her mind. They could have a mind braker. The larger being spoke in a strange language. It felt darker. Suddenly she became aware of the Wargs running towards them. Her heart quickened and faster yet as they began to climb.

"Flauga aptr!" (Fly back) Aella shouted sending one of the wargs trying to attack her back into another tree. Its neck snapped with a loud crack and she winced. Energy ebbed away from her. She wouldn't be able to keep it up. The fight was getting to fierce and she almost lost her grip a few times.

"Gandalf... If I die... Please promise you'll stop Zilla from doing something stupid like trying to wipe out their entire race..." She whimpered.

He nodded. Her eyes widened as the trees began to fall. Gandalf began lighting pinecones. She raised her hand and shouted Brisinger. Their joy of the enemy falling back was short lived as the tree they had all ended up in began to crack and creek. Aella shot Kili a fearful look as it began to fall.

_ZILLA!_

She screamed with her mind. A rush of fear and anger hit her and she almost fell from the branches. Her own worry replaced it as her friends struggled to stay in the trees and as Thorin stood to face the white beast.

"Thorin NO!" She screamed and began to mutter she spells that would shield him from most harm. She knew he would be displeased by this but she payed little mind to it. She watched the chao's unfolded in front of her. Her wards were gone in no time and she felt helpless watching her friends hang onto Gandalfs staff. She felt sick watching as Thorin was being crushed in-between the beast's mouth. Aella struggled into a standing position so she could save her friend. The fighting stopped. She reached out with her mind testing Thorins.

"He's still alive..." She whispered.

With horror she watched as Bilbo flew at the enemy. She finally stood and ran with the rest of them to their aid. Then suddenly a roar. Zilla let loose a jet of fire. The enemy fled. She landed with a thump over the Dwarves. Snarling whipping her tail she bit down at one Warg that was stupid enough to attack, and flung him three feet into the air before snapping it up like a scrap of meat.

_WHO DARES ATTACK ME DAUGHTER OF WIND AND FIRE. WHO DARES ATTACK MY RIDER!_

She roared again. Aella clambered onto her back. Her tail whipped back and forth. The wargs began to back away and even the creatures turned yellow bellied. The Dwarves under her belly cowered. Large eagles joined in the throng. Aella quickly shouted to them in the Ancient Language that she and Zilla were friends. Her heart began to take on a normal pace as they took her friends. Zilla took flight, two Dwarves in her claws. Aella looked down at them.

"It had to be you two..."

Kili and Fili looked up at her white as a sheet. Zilla was flying much faster than the eagles.

In the air, they were safe.


	9. Chapter 9

_I am dyslexic, I'd appreciate constructive comment not destructive comments. (not that I would read or take note of Destructive comment any way. You'd be wasting your time) I have spell checked and everything but if you do spot grammar or spelling that isn't correct ( as word is not god!) please PM do not write it on a comment as its very embarrassing having dyslexia!_

"Zilla... Why won't you let me in your mind..."

Aella leaned forward in her saddle. The dragon growled and avoided eye contact. It really did feel good to be back with Zilla, she didn't feel helpless as she had before. She heard Kili and Fili talking in side Zilla's claws. Fili complained stating the fact that flying was un natural for them, Kili on the other hand really enjoyed it.

Zilla followed the eagels to a ledge placing the dwarves down and letting Aella off of her back. Aella was just about to ask the boys if they needed healing when Zilla scooped her up in her claws and took flight landing a little way off from them further down the mountain. She dumped Aella down then snarled at her.

"Zilla... Wha's wrong talk to me!"

_YOU, YOU ARE WHATS WRONG. YOU LEAVE AND ALMOST GET YOUR SELF KILLED! _

"Zilla I had to leave that cave was too small for you!" Aella snapped.

Zilla placed her paw on top of Aella pinning her to the ground. She snarled leaning down, fangs in Aellas face. Aella thought this is what a prey animal must feel like before it was killed. She admitted to herself that Zilla was intimidating her, Aella would not let herself be afraid of her own partner of heart and mind. She heard the group cry out for her safety, the draw of Swords.

_Gandalf I'm alright, we are going to have a chat. This might take a while. We'll catch you up... _Aella thought to the grey wizard.

Gandalf ushered them away. Aella staired back up at Zilla.

"Yes... I am often afraid when I'm without you, I would feel safer with you around me all the time but Zilla it can't be like that all the time. I have to grow as well and if we are strong apart are we not better together?" Aella asked trying to wriggle free of her dragon's claws.

Aella was shy and quiet without Zilla, when in situation in which she may have to fight she felt more skittish. It was the reason why Aella felt that she had to grow without Zilla being around all the time to back her up. Convincing Zilla that it was alright if they were apart was proving futile.

_Aella... I don't like you being away from me. We've hardly been apart since I hatched, you could get hurt. This world is hardly worth living without you in it to face it with me. Without Thorn you're all I have and even if it was just Thorn and I left I would feel a shell. _

Zilla let her up and sat with her back to her.

"I know... But you can't always be there for me. I have to stand on my own two feet as well. Saphira knows that with Eragon and I have these people with me. Kili that black haired archer had my back at times." Aella placed a hand on her warm scales.

_A Dragon hating Dwarf not of our world had your back?_

"Yere... Him and his brother seem alright with me now. Even that odd little thing Bofur seems to be warming up to me."

_Aella... I'm sorry... It's just I felt your fear and I felt so helpless_

"I know... I'm sorry too. Come now no more worrying we need to catch up with them."

_Yes... Well first wash. You smell odd_

"But we have to catch up!"

_They can't out run me now come on..._

Zilla carried her down to a river where Aella, stripped down to minimal clothing, sat in letting the water wash over her head. She had to agree it was relaxing, cold yet refreshing. She climbed out shivering and cast a spell drying herself before dressing again. Zilla helped her onto her back and opened her large black wings.

_Much better..._

She took flight and within minutes spotted the company. Soaring over head she landed a little way up from them with a thump, folded her wings away and walked slowly over to them. Aella climbed down, a little dazed with how short the flight was, and stretched. Thorin marched over to her, anger planted on his face. Blain grabbed his arm and shook his head. Thorin pulled away and continued over. Zilla lowered her head to their level and sat directly behind Aella.

"You two! If I ever see that behaving like it did you will not be accompanying us anymore! CONTROL YOUR DRAGON!" Thorin pointed directly at Zilla.

Zilla curled her lip up, stopped when Aella placed a hand on her nose.

"I can't control her any more than you can control us. She is a living thinking being!" Aella's eyes narrowed.

"It is a beast. It is un trust worthy it is Dangerous!" He snapped

"Thorin Oakenshild your lack of trust is starting to urk me. Zilla is dangerous yes but she is bonded to Aella and there for more trust worthy than a horse! Now I will not have any more of this chatter we have ground to cover." Gandalf snapped.

"Thank you Gandalf..." Aella said running up to him.

Zilla lifted her head and hummed.

"Were to now?" Aella asked looking over the landscape

"Forward... Yes always forward."


	10. Chapter 10

_I am dyslexic, I'd appreciate constructive comment not destructive comments. (not that I would read or take note of Destructive comment any way. You'd be wasting your time) I have spell checked and everything but if you do spot grammar or spelling that isn't correct ( as word is not god!) please PM do not write it on a comment as its very embarrassing having dyslexia! Also sorry for later uplodes XD_

_Aella... I'm going hunting would you mind removing my saddle? _

The group had hidden within a large forest like area. The sun was setting, at many points had they spotted Azog and his clan. Azog, who's name Aella had only just learnt, was the massive white, Orc, as Gandalf had called them. She had laughed and commented that Azog would stand no chance agents an Urgal, Kull, or even her friend Dara an Urgal dame. That had caused a lot of glares. She had quickly shut her mouth and backed away out from the fire circle cursing to herself. She now sat on a log away from the group shutting her eyes and listening to the world around her with her mind. That was when Zilla had interrupted her.

_Yes I will remove your saddle _

Zilla pushed her way into the small clearing and lowered herself to the ground. She lent her head down over the Company sniffing their food. Grumbles started from the group, a small chuckle from the younger Dwarves.

"Oh hello there," Bilbo said petting the Dragons muzzle.

Aella trudged over and began to unbuckle her saddle. It started to slip, Zilla hummed happy, her scales were itchy. A small spark of fear entered Aellas mind as the Saddle slipped further her way. She had not thought this through and a scream along with a thud alerted the group.

It all went dark, not because she had been knocked out, simply because the Saddle had landed on her. Dusky light flooded her eyes again and four dwarves, Bilbo and Zilla were looking down at her. Zilla had lifted the Saddle off of her.

"A-are you alright?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes, I'll be alright, nothing broken just my pride," She chuckled sitting up.

Zilla placed her saddle down next to a fire camp log. Kili helped her onto her feet and she dusted herself down. She thanked him and placed a hand on Zillas side to steady her nerves. Gandalf walked over to her.

"I think it's time for some training Aella. A simple spell could have saved you from, how you put it breaking your pride," He lent on his staff studying the woman. "Mmm yes."

"Yes Gandalf," Aella replied.

"Shes nothing but a liability," Dwalin grumbled walking away.

"It's quite nice having a girl around...," Kili replied to him following.

"Yes but Kili you don't notice the difference between male and female humans and Elves," Fili ribbed him.

"That was one time and it's really hard, they all look the same without beards!"

Aella chuckled to herself, she thought the same thing about Dwarves, they all look the same with beards. She had called one of her friends, Kybele, Sir. She received a well deserved slap. They had been best friends ever since. Her dagons name with Amethyst, after the purple rock jewel. She followed Gandalf to the log were Zilla had dropped her saddle. He sat down and invited her to sit beside him.

"Now..." He lit his pipe "tell me how strong is your magic?"

"I can cast simple spells, spells that can protect Zilla and I, I can sing to plants and make them grow. The strongest spell I cast was with Eragon when we killed..." She stopped and swallowed "The strongest I can do is transport something from one place to another."

"I See, so gramarye is not your strongest thing as a dragon rider?" Gandalf asked.

"No... I don't have much strength yet. I'm a better mind breaker."

"Hang on... She said that she wasn't strong enough to use magic. Are you telling me you have to use energy?" Fili questioned.

"Yes and if you use to much before your time you can... Well," Gandalf snapped.

"You can die," Aella finished off for him.

Fili bit his lip and turned back to the fire. Gandalf further discussed Aella's talants tested her mind defence and gave her some new words she needed to learn and He showed her some techniques in strengthening her magic.

Later that night Aella drifting into a light sleep, Zilla returned some time later and Aella took her watch with her. The Dragon rested and Aella lent on her side using her mind to keep a look out. She cast a spell making an orb of light float by her side and began to sing to the land around her just to keep stretching the 'muscle'. Zilla's gentle breathing told Aella that she was probably asleep. A shape moved from the Campfire.

"I couldn't sleep and wondered if you wanted company..." It was Kili.

"Yere... sure," Aella blushed he would have heard her singing.

"What err... were you singing?" he asked

"Its... a spell to help the land grow more fertile," She pulled her knees to her chest and picked up a stick poking at the ground.

"Kili why are you so... curious by me. The others often shun me."

"I guess... It's because your different and... Different interests me," he replied sitting near her.

She smiled softly.

"That's good I guess. It's funny, I only used to read adventured from accounts in books. Zilla... She wouldn't harm any of you. How can I convince you guys?"

"She's a dragon... It's not that easy given the circumstances of our quest. My uncle I don't think will ever trust her," Kili replied looking at the sleeping lump of scales.

"Scars... sometimes they never fully heal," She touched her scar over her eyes subconsciously.

She watched as Kili nervously lent agents Zilla. She hummed and he jolted.

"Shes... very warm," he said.

Aella chuckled "Yes, her warmth is very useful when on the run from the empire..." She zoned out a little staring into the distance.

That seemed so long ago now. So long ago had she been looking into the large blue eye of Shruikan. That poor dragon hadn't stood a change of freedom from such madness poured into him by the mad king like he was a toy. He was gone now Eragon had killed his rider and Arya had killed him, but even so. Back then it felt as if they wouldn't been free from the insanity of Galbatorix. She was picking and scratching at her hand she hardly noticed it bleeding.

"Aella?"

"Yes?"

"Are you... alright?" He pointed at her hand.

She looked down gasped and healed her self.

"I'm fine. Kili? We are friends right? You trust me?" She forced her self to push her thoughts a side and bit her lip.

"Ai... I trust you. I think that makes us friends..." He started to feel a little more comfortable and even more confused by the woman.

"You know... Zilla would have been bigger now if she had not stunted her growth," Aella told him leaning her head back on Zilla's soft scales.

"Dragons can do magic?"

"Yes... but... they cannot control it," She looked towards him.

"Tell me more," He said also leaning his head agenst Zilla.

Throughout the night Aella told him the history of dragons and dragon riders, the fall and the new riders including herself. He said nothing and listened, learning. The sun was three hours away when they finally slept. Aella had cast spells that would wake her if anyone was close by.

Zilla woke just before dawn. Aella was curled up in one of her wings and Kili... Kili was fast asleep head resting on the dragons forearm. She snorted smoke and nudged him with her nose. The young-tallish-brown-hared-dwarf was making her feel uncomfortable. Only partner-of-heart-and-mind ever slept next to her.

_Brown-haired-dwarf... wake up... _She snapped

Kili woke with a jump and looked up at Zilla. She drew back her lips and her tail flicked. He scrambled to his feet and stepped back. Aella woke, yawning and stretching. Zilla said something to her and Aella chuckled looking at Kili.

"I er... Sorry I feel asleep." He stepped away some more as Zilla got to her feet.

_Yes..._ She hummed.


	11. Chapter 11

_I am dyslexic, I'd appreciate constructive comment not destructive comments. (not that I would read or take note of Destructive comment any way. You'd be wasting your time) I have spell checked and everything but if you do spot grammar or spelling that isn't correct ( as word is not god!) please PM do not write it on a comment as its very embarrassing having dyslexia! Oh so sorry! Uni caught up with me. No worries though I'll have time to write some more soon_

_Aella relax. I haven't seen one bity warg thingy_ Zilla's wings were like a beat on the wind. She cut though the air over the forest and rocky mountain side.

_Even so we can not take our chances, _Aella leaned forward in the saddle.

Zilla flew lower that's where she spotted the orcs. She ducked down into the trees hitting her wing on a branch and loosing balance in the air landing with a thump, falling over and almost crushing Aella. She scrambled onto her front legs and looked back at her rider.

_Sorry_

The company scrambled around them as Aella dismounted and limped over to them, her leg now growing a nice burse. She healed it before taking a breath. Zilla scrambled to her claws.

"We think we spotted the Orcs and their... Warg things" Aella said placing a hand on Zilla, who was grumbling about the judgement on her eyesite.

Thorin turned to Bilbo. The small hobbit took a step back and concern was clear on his face.

"Bilbo could you scout around, see what you can find?" Thorin asked with an air of sternness.

_I could do the same. Ha I could kill all of the bity-warg things and their runt-looking-riders _Zilla snapped

_Yes I know but this is Bilbo's chance to prove himself _Aella replied.

Zilla's tail twitched from side to side and she sat on her haunches. Her thoughts were kept to herself but Aella was shore she was thinking about how the hobbit would be nothing more than a tasty snack to them. Bilbo nodded and hesitantly walked off to have a look. It was silent among the company until Zilla grumbled and lay back down, head on her claws and snorted out smoke.

"Zilla will you please just settle," Aella lent on her neck and grabbed a horn.

Zilla turned one golden eye to her rider and snorted pulling away again.

_I am a dragon! I should not be hiding. The daughter of wind and fire should be out there vanquishing her enemies _

Aella rolled her eyes. She could sense the group becoming resless and it was a long-time before the hobbit returned. Zilla lifted her head and sniffed the air.

_Something is different. It smells different almost similar to the scent of a warecat _

The group spoke praising Bilbo.

"You did well Bilbo. You truly are that of light feet. Bilbo lightfoot I will have to call you from now on," Aella chuckled.

"Oh and what do they call you?" Bilbo asked side tracked.

"Aella Shadowrider is what the Urgals called me. The others adopted it," Aella replied.

"Enough talk Bilbo what did you see," Thorin snapped.

"Something else... Something bigger, not as big as Zilla though," Bilbo muttered putting his the back of his hand on his mouth.

"Did it look like a bear?" Gandalf asked leaning on his staff.

Zilla's head whipped around, snaked her neck down to them and she looked at the two. Golden eyes un moving. She turned her head to the brothers Kili and Fili

_Bear?... Bears there are Bears in this forest. Bears bite snap kill. Bears hurt. Is it Urzhad!? Urzhad are only slightly smaller than I, _Zilla was panicing.

When she had first flown with Aella to the Beor Mountains, their first flight, a Urzhad (cave bear) had attacked them. Zilla had almost lost both wings if Eragon and Saphira hadn't saves them both. They could have lost even more. The Mental scars still effected Zilla. Even now at her, taller than house, size she would still back down from an Urzhad.

"Urzhad? We don't know," Fili replied confused.

Kili reached out a hand to help settle the dragon but she snarled and backed away. She sat closer to Aella, who also looked extremely worried.

_Fly if you must_

_No I will stay with you_

"There is a house... Not too far from here," Gandalf said sternly.

"What choice do we have?"

A roar echoed through the woods. Aella instinctively clung onto Zilla, just as she had so many times before back in Aligasia.

"Non..."

The company ran. Zilla stuck with her frightend rider bounding after them in grate leeps. She crashed through the forest. She knocked over trees Aella could sense Throins anger. They ran for what seemed like hours the sun was coming up just as they hit the thinner forest. Once out in the open Zilla took flight. The bear broke through the forest line and roared after them. Shouts and screams for everyone to run faster bounced through the company. Zilla landed, she didn't care if the Bear was almost Urzhad size or not. It was not getting _her _partner-of-heart-and-mind Aella. She let lose a loud snarling roar flared and bearded her ivory teeth. The bear creature slammed into her. Aella could feel herself screaming but no sound came from her mouth, infact she couldn't hear at all. All she felt was the pain, the pain from her dragon running through herself, she clutched her hair, flash backs ran though her mind, teeth snagging her clothing, blood running from her dragon, that rotten meat smelling breath on her. Just like as if she was there. Zilla roared in pain, she swung her tail down on the bear forcing it to let her go and she took flight, darting off back into the forest to lick her wounds. A strong hand grabbed her and pulled her inside. She sunk down onto the floor and looked up at Dwalin.

"Waist of space..." he muttered.

Gandalf explained to them that Beorn was a skin changer.

"The Bear is fierce but the man can be reasoned with," He lent on his staff. "Now get some rest."

Aella couldn't sleep that night. She tried reaching out to Zilla, but her mind was cut off. Camping next to Kili and Bilbo she wished they were a wake. She heard the hobbit wake and shift slightly. Aella lifted her head. The two looked at each other and watched as a tall man walked in.

_Beorn? _She asked him within his mind.

_Must be..._ He thought back. _Aella... Your worried about Zilla?_

_Yes... I am. She'll be back but I just worry_

Aella rested her head down again and tried to shut her eyes for sleep. It was just before dawn when Aella felt that familiar tickle in the back of her mind. She reached for it but it slipped away. A soft thud shook the house. Aella crawled to the door careful not to wake any one, she felt as if she was being watched but looked up and saw a Cow looking at her. She thought it was just that as she slipped out the door. Zilla was sat in a horse field. She was hunched over panting. Her wings covered her sides and her tail was curled up around her. She looked like a massive cat. Aella went to approach, but the large black and gold being growled. Aella knelt. She just looked at the grass slowly moving in the wind. Zilla snarled and her tail whipped and then she also went silent looking at the grass. The sun started peeking over the hills when Zilla finally moved her head.

_I was an Idiot to take on that bear..._

_You were very brave. I think you may have saved us all_

_Even so... I... I should have just scared him not take him on..._

_Would you like me to heal you?_

She moved her wing and lay on her side. She had a massive bite in her side about the same width as two hands. Aella inspected the wound and began healing it.

_The bear is a skin changer. Like watcher but he's a werebear._

_I guess I'm starting to respect him..._

The wound was fairly easy to heal. No major damage was done. Her strong hard scales were what saved her. Zilla nuzzled her shoulder after she was healed.

_Wait for me here?_

_Yes_

Aella made her way back to the house as Zilla lay down, crossing her claws over each other. When Aella entered the house the company were packing up there sleeping things. She made no sound and walked over to Gandalf.

"Zilla is back. I've healed her wound and she's waiting for me outside," She told him.

"That is good. Aella this is Beorn," Gandalf said.

Beorn was almost as tall as a Kull. His bearded and haired body was almost bear like already. Aella stood staring at him. The others who had already greater him were making their way to a large table.

"Well I can't say it's a pleasure to meet you... You bit my dragon, but it is nice to see another skin changer. I know a werecat," Aella explained as she made her way to the table.

"For biting your Dragon I am truly sorry. I hear stories of the rider on the wind. A few used to fly by here many many years ago. But for some time many sorrowful stories then nothing. Did you not all fall?" he asked pouring drinks.

A golden eye peered in through the window. Beorn opened it allowing the dragon to poke her head through.

"Most of us did. For a time it was just..." She shut her eyes as painful memories flooded back. It had been 50 years. Where had the time gone? "For a time it was just the fake king and his slave dragon. Until Saphira hatched for Eragon, Thorn to Murtagh and Zilla to Me. Murtagh and Thorn were captive to him for a while.

"Slave dragon?" Fili questioned.

"Shruikan was not his. He enslaved him some time after his dragon died. He had gone mad with the loss." Aella explained.

"Do you all go mad?" Bofur asked

"No... When a Rider looses their dragon they usually kill whoever killed their dragon and die or kill themselves or go mad then end up dying. It was rare for a rider to get over the loss. The same goes for the dragon. Borm, Eragon's father was one who came out semie-sain, but he focused on killing the one who killed his dragon, I think that, Eragons mother and Eragon's birth was what saved him," Aella told them.

"Enough of this insane talk, if we start going soft on dragons we'll never achieve our goal!" Thorin snapped.

Aella watched as Thorin caught Kili sneaking Aella some meat. He snatched it from the younger Dwarves hand and slammed it on the table. Aella shot Zilla a disappointed look.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn asked pouring them another cup.

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asked raising an eyebrow.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him," Beorn turned his head away.

**"**There are others like you?" Bilbo asked.

He took a sip of his drink. Aella sighed softly, she already had a feeling what the answer was.

**"**Once there were many."

**"**And now?" Bilbo asked

"Now there's only one. You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn."

**"**Before Durin's Day falls, yes," Gandalf replied.

Zilla snorted

_I could have flown you all there individually. _She pulled her head and made her way back to the empty horse field.

"She says she could... have flown us there by now..." Aella muttered into her cup.

**"**we must go through Mirkwood," Gandalf raised an eyebrow at Aella, who intern shrugged.

**"**A darkness lies upon that forest, foul things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and The Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there, except in great need," Borin explained.

Aella didn't like the sound of that.

"We will take the Elven Road, their path is still safe," Gandalf said patting Aella's arm sensing her alarm in the idea of walking though a foul forest.

**"**Safe? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not," Beorn placed his kettle down on the side.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs, their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive. I don't like dwarfs, they're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem less than their own," he scowled at them.

Aella looked at Gandalf worried again.

**"**But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"


	12. Chapter 12

_I am dyslexic, I'd appreciate constructive comment not destructive comments. (not that I would read or take note of Destructive comment any way. You'd be wasting your time) I have spell checked and everything but if you do spot grammar or spelling that isn't correct ( as word is not god!) please PM do not write it on a comment as its very embarrassing having dyslexia! Oh so sorry! Uni caught up with me. No worries though I'll have time to write some more soon._

Aella mounted Zilla and together they walked beside the horses. The horses nickered and snorted until Zilla reassured them they were not on the list for food. Bilbo on his mount stayed close to them trotting along.

"Ah... Zilla, Aella... how do you guys feel about, taking another's life?"

_As a dragon I have no guilt in taking another's life if it is Necessary, they mean to kill us, why should I not show them that I do not fear them. Besides I kill to eat, though I will not purposefully go out and kill any who walk on two legs; _Zilla replied looking down at the little Hobbit

"I... I only kill when I need to. If they mean to harm me then I must protect myself. I can't say it feels right, only that I need to. I don't think it would be right if I enjoyed going out and seeking death, I feel it would turn me into a Monster of who I once was," Aella explained she looked forward to where they were headed.

Bilbo was quiet, he picked at his nails. Gandalf had said similar things to him. "Do not use this weapon unless you really have to." But now he had and he felt, different. Zilla spotted Bilbo's troubles.

_The littlest one is troubled by these trials._

She curled her neck around. Bilbo's horse stopped as she placed her snout on the Hobbits head and sighing. Warm air washed over him, her scales felt rough and warm on his forehead. The Dwarves and Gandalf stopped. Thorin's sword was half drawn.

_The fact you are worried about what will become of you when you kill means that killing has not changed you. I can tell you now, you will not become that you fear from killing. Your heart is kind and you are strong and self aware. Fear not Bilbo of the shire Your mind will not be tainted _She pulled away from him and hummed.

"Thank you... Zilla," Bilbo replied.

Zilla looked towards the sky and snorted before glancing back at Aella, who was strapping herself into the saddle. The dragon stretched out her large wings. The horses nickered and pawed at the earth. Zilla took flight spinning into the air picking a warm air current. Below her the tree's horses and people were small. In the sky she was queen, not even birds of prey would face her, nor the giant eagles, they did not breathe fire or have razor sharp teeth. Yes granted they might have talons but what are talons compared to four sets of claws. She was also the most beautiful animal in all the lands she was sure of that. Aella smiled feeling Zillas happiness; both of them enjoyed each other's company as well as being free from the ground. Her fears seemed so small up in the sky with her dragon.

_Zilla I'm going to have to Scyth Eragon at some point. He needs to send over our Amour _

_I agree, Smaug is bigger if he bites me I should have some protection with the Amour and wards._

She looped in the sky and circled over the horses. It wasn't long until they reached Merkwood. Zilla landed with a thump and allowed Aella to dismount.

"Zilla... You will have to meet with us on the otherside," Gandalf told the dragon.

She hissed and whipped her head around to look at Aella.

_I'm sorry Zilla... Look I'll see you on the other side and keep in contact with you within my mind. If I need you I will shout for you_

_I guess that will be enough but I'm not happy_

_Oh take my sword I don't want to lose it in the forest._

Aella drew her riders sword and climbed up onto Zilla's shoulder securing it to the saddle bags.

"Stay in the shadows and run from all with two legs. Good luck Zilla," She placed her head on her neck and climbed down.

Zilla grumbled nuzzling the top of Aellas head before taking flight. With a sigh Aella turned to the forest.

"This forest... It's sick," Bilbo stated.

Aella touched a tree and pulled back sharp, she gave Gandalf a worried look. He walked forward and looked at the trees before turning and crying out that he wanted his horse. Aella turned sharp and stood back as he spoke with Bilbo.

"This forest is thick with illusions stick to the path if you lose it you most certainly not find your way out. Oh and Aella, tell Zilla not to eat any of the animals from the forest. They have spells cast over them and they may cause unusual side effect. Don't worry they do were off but it is better if she doesn't," he instructed. They watched as his sped away.

"I can cast a spell..." Aella began to say.

"No... No spells," Thorin snapped.

Aella sighed he still didn't trust her. She hung back as the others entered the forest and turning away she cast a spell over herself, one that would mean she wouldn't get caught in the illusions. She sighed and followed them. Everything seemed normal at first. The Dwarves didn't seem to be effected and Bilbo seemed happy-ish. It was un-natural quiet.

_Everything alright? _Zilla asked

_So far... Oh there was something I was to tell you, I can't remember though._

Then... Everything came to a halt. She almost fell over the hobbit and clung onto his shoulders. Aella raised an eyebrow. Why had they stopped? The path was right there in front of them. Thorin, who was in front of the Hobbit, barged up front.

"What's going on?" Thorin snapped.

"The path it's... gone!" One of the Dwarves replied.

Aella walked up to them. She frowned. The path it was right there in front of them and yet they were panicking screaming about the path being gone. It was the illusions, it had to be.

"The path its right there infront of you look!" Aella said pointing.

Thorin narrowed his eyes.

"Another trick! Every one look for the path!"

"Kili, Bilbo, Fili, Bofur look can't you see it! Can you not help me!" Aella said walking over to them.

She had to make them see she just had to. They shook their heads or denied seeing it or even trying to make her think that she was seeing things. Eventually she gave up and hoped that they would see the path again.

She followed behind in silence. Concern was growing in her belly as they started doing funny things. Aella would give them one day before calling on Zilla for help.

"Look theres Dwarves in these forest."

"A tobacco pouch from the blue mountains no less."

She raised an eyebrow and saw Bilbo climbing.

"Hay where are you going?"

When he didn't reply Aella followed after him careful not to look down. For a little guy he was fast. Eventualy they broke though the surface. The illusion spell on the forest seemed to brake when he hit the air. Aella was a little disappointed she didn't see Zilla but that was to be expected.

"Look Aella the mountain. Guys I see the mountain we are almost there!" Bilbo shounted down.

He looked at Aella concerned and cried out for them again. No reply.

"Thorin!? Fili!?" Aella shouted.

Nothing.

They began to climb down when the branch they reached for broke and they tumbled and fell. Aella felt the fear bubble up inside her as she span in the air in front of the little hobbit. She came to a holt very fast. She sighed and tried to get up her arms didn't move. She kept struggling, Bilbo beside her cried out. She turned looking around then saw a massive Spider. She didn't have a chance to scream when she was wrapped up into a tight cocoon of silk. Aella listened to the horrid scree and scuttle movement of the spiders, she felt sick. Can't move... can't move! She was so close to calling Zilla when a horrid cry came from one of the spiders, then another. The spider silk was being cut. Bilbo suddenly came into view.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Aella just whimpered In reply. He helped her up and dusted her off.

"Wait here take a breath I'll find the others," he said and ran off.

Aella went to call after him, all that came out of her mouth was a whimper. The sound of fighting caught her attention; she drew her dagger and ran after the sounds. Aella leapt over branches landed on others and swung down the trunk of a tree. Large spiders were scuttling and attacking the dwarves, who barely reached the top of the spider's legs. She cried out and stabbed at the creatures. The dwarves all grabbed one leg each and pulled one of the spiders apart. Thats when she suddenly noted Bilbo was missing.

"Bilbo!?" She cried out, a leg hit her from behind and she dropped her dagger falling into the dirt. Aella's ear twitched as branches above them shook and men, and women came down from the trees.

"Elves!" She grinned climbing to her feet helping, now more confidently with the fight.

"Alfa fricaya," Aella bowed like she was taught by Arya.

The blond elf, known as Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"The Grey Folk's native tongue had not been used in many years. A Halfling I see, I should have known you would be ill educated," He stepped around her, looking at her as if she was dirt before going to insult the dwarves.

"Halfling... I'll show you Halfling..." She growled

"Kili! Where's Kili!" Fili snapped looking around.

A cry of fear rung though the forest hitting Aella's ears. Aella knelt down and put her hand to the floor. She extended out finding the youngest Dwarf.

"He's alright another Elf stepped into help him," Aella replied to Fili with slight venom in her voice.

The group were then starting being ushered along a path. Aella looked around for Bilbo, worry made her heart sick. The Hobbit was so small easily lost.


End file.
